


Nightmares

by hiareyouanerdcauseiam



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, i honestly dont know, i wrote this at like 3am for three nights straight, im sorry, ish, jeremy is a vampire, michael is a satyr, monster au, this is also hella gay btw, this is based off a tumblr post, tho michael isnt good at sharing beds, whoops i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiareyouanerdcauseiam/pseuds/hiareyouanerdcauseiam
Summary: Jeremy yawned and set down his controller. He quickly looked over at the digital clock on Michael’s nightstand, doing a double take when he read 2:56am not trusting his tired eyes.“Hey Mikey can we go to bed? It’s like 3am bro.”





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> aight so basically this is based off @richardgoranski's monster au cause i fell in love and wanna write more but im not good at writing

Jeremy yawned and set down his controller. He quickly looked over at the digital clock on Michael’s nightstand, doing a double take when he read 2:56am not trusting his tired eyes.

 

“Hey Mikey can we go to bed? It’s like 3am bro.”

 

“What? It was 11 like 5 minutes ago,” Michael glanced towards the clock in shock. “Oh shit, yeah buddy, let’s at least get a little sleep. I’m gonna go grab another soda, want anything before we crash?”  _ He really shouldn’t be having soda before bed, he doesn’t sleep enough as is. _

 

“Yeah, can I just get a V8? I’m a little hungry.”

 

“You got it bud, brb.” Michael trotted out of the basement, his hooves clicking on the wooden stairs.

 

Jeremy grabbed one of Michael’s hoodies off the floor and his own sweatpants (since Michael didn’t have or need them) out of his bag and hastily changed into them. Michael walked back downstairs a few minutes later, holding a V8 and can of Mountain Dew. 

 

“You better throw that can away when you’re done. Remember what happened last time you ate one?”

 

“I threw up once! Once!” Michael pouted, downing the rest of the can. Jeremy drank some of his V8 before responding.

 

“Yeah, on my bedroom carpet!”

 

“Whatever, just get into bed Sparkles.”

 

“You know we don’t actually do that and I hate Twilight,” Jeremy complained, crawling into Michael’s bed. He left the V8 on the nightstand on his side, half full.

 

Michael flopped down next to him, Jeremy flying into the air a little bit. He took the opportunity while Jeremy wasn’t completely on the bed to pull him closer. They were spooning now, Jeremy as the little spoon, and Michael curled around him. A heavy arm was thrown over Jeremy’s waist, and Michael had tucked Jeremy's head under his chin. This was… good. 

 

A little while later it was not so good and since he was unable to sleep due to Michael’s occasional kicks, Jeremy spoke up.

 

“Hey Mikey, you up?” Jeremy knew he wasn't awake but it was worth a try.

 

A soft but very bleating snore was given in response.  _ Cute. _ And another kick. Right into Jeremy’s calf.  _ That's gonna leave a bruise, I really need to talk to him about that. _

 

Jeremy didn’t have the heart to wake him up, even if he had forgotten to pee before bed. Michael always had trouble sleeping and usually slept better when Jeremy was around. He would just have to wait. For Michael. He didn’t have to pee that badly right?

 

Soon Jeremy began to doze off, not fully asleep but enough to be in a state of bliss.

 

Jeremy was suddenly fully awake. He whipped his head around to see Michael. This has happened once or twice, he does it when he’s nervous or really tired or zoning out. Jeremy’s clothes had his fair share of holes but he’s never seen Michael gnawing on things in his sleep. Another kick. Jeremy turned his head back to face forward, debating on his options. If he doesn’t wake up soon, Michael will chew through his own hoodie that Jeremy did technically steal. It’s not his fault he can’t regulate his own body temperature and Michael’s basement is freezing. Plus it smelled nice. However, Michael really needs sleep and-

 

“Jer,” Michael whimpered, tearing Jeremy from his thoughts. 

 

“Hey buddy you awake? You’re gnawing on my hoodie,” Jeremy whispers.

 

No reply. Another kick. A hick in his breathing. It had picked up. A soft whine. He started chewing much faster, and was about to rip through the fabric.  _ He’s having a nightmare shit I gotta do something... _

 

“Michael. Mikey!” He shook his shoulder a little. “Michael!” Nothing.  _ Okay let’s try something else then. _

 

Hesitantly, Jeremy stroked a hand through Michael’s hair and behind one of his big ears. He began to scratch a little, hoping that the feeling of someone there for him would calm him. He kept running his hand through his hair, repeating the process over and over. Soon enough, Michael stopped chewing, his breathing slowly returning to a normal pace. 

 

Eventually, he was snoring-bleating very quietly once more. 

 

Jeremy fell asleep about 10 minutes after that, with a very cute satyr wrapped around him. 

 

~~~

 

Jeremy woke up to his phone buzzing. He flopped/reached his hand over onto the nightstand and brought it up close to his face.

 

**8:57 - Message from notfatimfluffy in “Monster Mash”**

 

**notfatimfluffy:** yo guys we should go on a camping trip theres this great place i know in the pine barrens

 

Groaning, Jeremy sat up, looking down towards Michael. He had rolled onto his back sleeping, his legs splayed awkwardly on his side of the bed. His head was still rolled to the side though, which left one ear squished against the bed, and the other sticking up obnoxiously. He was drooling too. Jeremy made sure to snap a picture and send it to Rich and Jake. 

 

Michael always looked so peaceful when he slept. It was then that Jeremy remembered how not-so-peaceful he was last night.  _ Fuck, I probably shouldn’t wake him up. _

 

**9:02 - Message from notfatimfluffy**

 

**notfatimfluffy:** lmao new contact pic

 

**9:04 - Message from dannyphantom**

 

**dannyphantom:** richie.jpg

 

Jeremy chuckles at the picture of Rich, curled up like a dog sleeping.  _ Fuck, I am supposed to be quiet. _ That chuckle seemed to wake up Michael, his eyes fluttering open slightly.  _ Why is he such a light sleeper? _

 

“Hnnngggg, it’s still dark. I’m going back to bed.”

 

_ Well he’s up now. Plus I’m hungry.  _ Jeremy laughs again slightly louder, “Mikey, you gotta wake up, it’s 9:00 bro. It’s really bright out too.” Jeremy glances over to the small window near the ceiling of Michael’s basement letting in the morning light.

 

Michael is a little more awake now, but is refusing to sit up. “Says the guy who sleeps in a coffin. Everything is bright to you.” Jeremy chooses to ignore the quip and insteads looks at his phone, which had just vibrated.

 

**9:11 - Message from notfatimfluffy**

 

**notfatimfluffy:** wanna meet up with jakey d and me to get brunch?

 

“Come on, if you get up we can go get brunch with Jake and Rich.”

 

Michael perks up significantly after hearing that. He’s fully awake now, and starting to sit up.

 

“Only if you pay babe,” Michael pecks Jeremy on the cheek and gets out of bed. “You woke me up, so I shouldn’t have to pay.”

 

“Ugh fine.” Jeremy texts Rich back, telling them to meet them at the Garden State Diner at 9:45. He stands up too, and remembers back to last night.  _ Should I ask about it? _ “Hey Mikey, you doing okay?”

 

“Huh?” Michael glances over from where he was digging through a pile of clothes looking for something to wear. “Yeah Jer, I’m doing fine.”

 

“You promise you’re sleeping okay?”

 

“I mean I’ve been having some nightmares but it’s fine really, it’s nothing.” Michael is really invested in the clothes now, refusing to look up at Jeremy.

 

“Hey man, you can tell me anything you know? You kinda started freaking out last night.”

 

“Fuck, Jer I’m sorry.” Jeremy got up and walked over to him. “I’m just so sc-scared I’m gonna l-lose you,” Michael choked out. 

 

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael, and began to whisper to him. “I’m right here buddy, don’t you ever forget it. Do you wanna talk about the dream?”

 

“Y-you left me at a party, all by m-myself. And, and, and I-I began to pan-nic and it was just s-so horri-rible,” Michael sobbed.

 

“Shhh, I would never leave you, I love you,” Jeremy said, rubbing Michael’s back, “You’re safe bud, I’m right here.” 

 

Michael sniffled. He smiled up towards Jeremy. Jeremy smiled back, making sure to do the goofy one that made his fangs stick out. Michael always laughed at that smile and this was no exceptions. 

 

“You ready to go out?” Jeremy asks, Michael nods. “Okay, let’s get ready.”

 

With that they are on their way to their favorite diner, with their two best friends. They totally don’t hold hands the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> I really low key hate this but i love this au too much not to write it anyways  
> I’ve listen to groundhog day 3 times and i just finished it i wanna write more cause im living and breathing this au  
> Fact: I watched Percy Jackson The Lightning Thief for this and I regret every single second of it  
> Wait are they even supposed to be in a house. Does michael have a basement in this au. Or does he live in the woods like mythical satyrs do?  
> It’s almost 2am why was i still writing this  
> Fun Fact: I live in NJ and that’s a real diner and I love their soup
> 
> Search History for this Fic:  
> Does mountain dew come in cans  
> What do goats eat  
> Vampire facts  
> What was the movie with the sparkling vampire and werewolf  
> Would satyrs wear pants  
> Do vampires pee  
> Can vampires feel cold?  
> Goats bleating
> 
> anyways hmu on tumblr @hiareyouanerdcauseiam


End file.
